<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happiness Is No Mystery (Here and Now, You and Me) (Podfic) by auroreanrave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745611">Happiness Is No Mystery (Here and Now, You and Me) (Podfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave'>auroreanrave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider Man: Homecoming (2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Soft Boys, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, it's pretty obvious.</p><p>(The podfic!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ned Leeds/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happiness Is No Mystery (Here and Now, You and Me) (Podfic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171242">happiness is no mystery (here and now, you and me)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/giucorreias/pseuds/giucorreias">giucorreias</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I'm trying to clear the decks ahead of doing some new fan stuff and I recorded this while a back. Hope you enjoy listening to my take on giucorreias' amazing Peter/Ned story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podfic of 'Happiness Is No Mystery (Here and Now, You and Me) by giucorreias.</p>
<p>
</p>
<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p>
<p><strong>Download</strong> <a href="http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/hyu4v8n9t5/Happiness_Is_No_Mystery_Here_and_Now_You_and_Me_-_Giucorreias.mp3">MP3</a> (12.5MBs)</p>
<p><strong>Length</strong>: 12:00</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>